


Misuse of Office Supplies

by accol



Category: Leverage, Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits drabbles. Various pairings and moresomes.  Featuring Leverage and Avengers crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Mike/Louis, Harvey loses a bet and has to share Mike with Louis DP Dirty talk_

“I know your little secret,” Louis said, stepping close to Harvey and looking at Mike from the sides of his eyes; Mike’s stomach lurched and Harvey’s mouth flattened menacingly. “I know Mike is your little toy, and I want his ass around my dick,” Louis said, enunciating his words slowly.

Surprisingly, Mike’s stomach uncurled, « _Oh THAT secret._ »

“I’m not going to let you _have_ him, Louis, but I will _share_ him for _tonight only_ and _I_ call the shots,” Harvey said, his eyes never leaving Mike’s. Mike smiled and stripped off his jacket, throwing it and then himself down on Harvey’s sofa; frankly anything that involved Harvey and Mike and sex was _so definitely_ ok with Mike.

As it turned out, Louis had an extremely talented tongue hiding behind his strangely large teeth, and he rimmed the hell out of Mike’s ass; all Mike could do was pant around Harvey’s cock while Harvey described Louis’ every move to him (things like “I think Louis likes the taste of your ass, Mike,” and “You’re going to take at least four fingers, Mike, because a smart boy like you can figure out what’s coming next").

Louis’ cock pushed into Mike’s hole alongside Harvey’s, and Louis’ hot breath came over the back of Mike’s neck. All Mike could do was cling to Harvey as they slid into him and groaned the filthiest complements about his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Mike/Donna, Unexpected Surprise_

Harvey was acting kind of weird, and it was making Mike nervous; he kept asking Mike how open he was to trying new things… like possibly adding a third and seeing Harvey in a new light. In the back of the cab, close to the point of no return on whatever this surprise was that Harvey had arranged, Mike leaned in and gave his final answer.

“If you want me to have this, I want it too, Sir,” Mike whispered while running his hand up Harvey’s thigh and squeezing his half-hard cock as the cab pulled to the curb.

Harvey chuckled with his “you don’t know quite what you’re in for, pup" tone as they walked inside. Donna, her red hair pulled tightly away from her stern face, opened the door with a leather paddle in hand.

“Hello, Mistress,” Harvey said softly, and Mike thought he had just found heaven in a third floor walk-up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Jessica/Harvey. Harvey happily works out all the kinks._

“Lower.” Jessica nearly growled with pleasure when Harvey pressed his knuckles into the muscles next to her spine and worked her tense muscles loose. They were tense, of course, because Harvey had taken things to the fine line of prudence at work once again, nearly losing a client before closing the case in typical Harvey Specter fashion.

“Is this your version of taking me down a peg? Making me service you?”

Jessica didn’t have to see his twinkling eyes to know he hadn’t learned his lesson yet about whose name was on the firm’s letterhead. Twenty minutes later when she had him pinned to the bed, her pussy just out of reach of his mouth, and he started to beg, to promise things that made her the smug one in the room, that was when the lesson was finally sinking in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: DonnaxHarvey. Dominatrix, outside the office she’s in charge._

At work, Donna runs Harvey’s life; scheduling, greasing the wheels, politicking behind the scenes, encouraging him before court, soothing his bruised ego… the list goes on ad infinitum. At Mistress’ apartment, Mistress runs Harvey’s life. She’s always in absolute tune with his needs, like an omniscient, omnipotent, insatiable, flame-haired goddess, knowing just when he needs to decompress with a healthy spanking or the bite of hot wax across his skin.

Tonight, with her waist cinched tight and her breasts teasingly bare, she ordered Harvey to wait only inches away from her wet pussy as she slowly fingered herself to the first of her orgasms. Then he had to hold off his orgasm silently, teeth gritted, as she pumped his cock hard with her fist until tears of strain pushed past the corners of his tightly shut eyes. Finally, when she whispered “I allow it,” Harvey’s all-consuming orgasm left his body limp and relaxed with a hum of the pleasure his Mistress gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: DonnaxMike. BDSM, It’s an honor to be at her feet._

Mike’s lips hung open in frank awe when she pushed him down to his knees and he looked up the miles of leather boots that covered her legs. His mouth watered at the thought of how smooth they would feel under his tongue; he leaned in, unable to help himself, and licked a long, worshiping stripe from the curve of Mistress Donna’s ankle to the bend of her knee; the idea of doing this under her desk at Pearson Hardman sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

“Very good boy, but I shouldn’t have to tell you to keep going,” she said, her fingers first gentle in Mike’s hair and then tugging sharply to pull his nose up to her bare mound. He’d been disciplined enough times with Mistress’ crazy large collection of whips to know that Mistress strongly disliked stingy tongue — a job worth doing, as all jobs that Mistress assigns are, is worth doing properly — so Mike obediently licked a long, slow press across her clit and then fluttered the tip in the way that Mistress always praised him for.

“Fingers,” she commanded, her voice already a breathy whisper that was praise itself, and Mike ran his hand slowly up the back of her leg before he sank them into her. He quietly hoped that Mistress would wear these boots every time from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Rachel/Donna. Misuse of office supplies._

The copier in the back corner of the basement archives now had a distinctly bosom-shaped mark in the dust.  Rachel tried to force herself to remember to wipe it away, to brush the evidence off her own bra and blouse before they went back upstairs, but Donna’s fingers pushed into her again and she lost all focus.  

“Shh,” Donna said, and Rachel could hear the smirk; Donna’s hand went deeper, more fingers added until Rachel thought she’d go crazy from having to keep her lips pressed hard together.  The filthy sound of Donna pushing into her wetness made her grip harder across the lid of the copier, arching her back and pushing back onto Donna’s searching fingers.  Rachel felt moisture dripping down her inner thighs as the burn in her pussy took over, mingling the scents of sex and old paper.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Donna/Rachel UST_

Donna was sure that Rachel had licked her lips on purpose, her mouth curving at the corner into one of those little smiles she did that made Donna’s heartrate skyrocket.  Donna restrained herself from uncrossing her legs and recrossing them a la Sharon Stone, choosing instead to squeeze her thighs together and consider whether asking Rachel on a date was a good idea.  Rachel’s pen slipped to the floor and Donna didn’t stop herself from glancing down Rachel’s blouse as she bent to pick it up, her breasts round in a teasingly virginal white bra. 

A vaguely choked noise came from her throat.  “Oh.  Need some… water,” she said, voice catching, and backed hurriedly out of Rachel’s office, heading straight for the women’s room.  She locked herself in a stall, hiking her skirt up and slipping two fingers against her clit, praying that no one would come in as she rubbed herself off thinking of licking across Rachel’s lace-covered nipples.  

“Donna?”  Rachel’s quiet voice echoed off the tile and pulled a hitching gasp from Donna as she tensed, silently coming across her fingertips.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Rachel/Donna. Rachel just went over to check on Donna. Apparently Donna needed a special kind of comfort._

Rachel sat down on the couch next to Donna and pulled her close; there wasn’t much to say really, since _sorry_ sounded like too little when your work wife (Donna had jokingly referred to Rachel that way last week) had just been fired.  She ran a hand down Donna’s hair, easing out the tangles with her fingers and waiting for Donna’s iron grip on her knee to soften.  It didn’t soften though, at least not in the way that Rachel expected; Donna’s breath caught in a sound between a sigh and a sob as she ran her hand up Rachel’s thigh, sliding it between Rachel’s legs and turning her tear-stained face to her.  

“I need this,” Donna said, her voice rough with emotion when she pushed Rachel down into the cushions and crawled on top of her, all tongue and teeth, scratches and bites that made Rachel question whether this was wise, whether this would be taking advantage of Donna’s emotional turmoil.  “I have wanted this for a long time, and now I need it, Rach.  Don’t make me beg, now of all times.”  

Rachel looked down and Donna was smirking up at her, fingers undoing the buttons of Rachel’s blouse, tongue licking her reddening lips, and she let Donna take control of this, giving her control of the pace, following her lead, and letting Donna’s name whisper off of her lips as she came.    


	9. Chapter 9

_zachelrane asked: Donna/Rachel; power bottom Donna, what happened after they went out drinking? (office sex, screaming)_

“Shh,” Donna slurred, pulling Rachel against her by the placket of her blouse; she giggled when a button flew across Rachel’s office and tinged against the glass.    
  
Rachel tried to protest against Donna’s lips that they shouldn’t do this here, what if someone saw them?, but Donna was already hiking up her own skirt and guiding Rachel’s hand by the wrist to her panties.  She was already so wet, and Rachel’s fingers slid into her smoothly when Donna pressed her forward, past the silky fabric, with a loud groan that people down in Archives were going to hear.  
  
“Donna!” Rachel hissed, trying to pull back; maybe she could convince Donna to come back to her place because at least that wasn’t here, where they worked.  
  
Donna was having none of it, though, and leaned over Rachel’s desk, “Fuck me.”  Rachel couldn’t resist the sight of wisps of Donna’s red hair coming loose, her smeared lipstick that she knew was reddening her own lips, and the wet warmth of her pussy.  She pushed three fingers into Donna and fucked her hard, Rachel’s own wetness soaking her panties as she thought about how she’d smell sex all over her office tomorrow and how Donna’s screaming, quivering orgasm would still be echoing in her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Donna/Rachel: Detail oriented._

Rachel stroked a stray, red hair off of Donna’s forehead with a fingertip; her touch was whisper soft as she brushed along Donna’s skin.  A pretty blush rose into Donna’s cheeks — pretty and wicked, since Rachel knew there was very little that was demure about Donna Paulsen — and the unmistakable signs of interest glinted in her hazel eyes.    
  
“I think we should take this elsewhere,” Donna said, leaning to speak against Rachel’s ear.  
  
“Already made arrangements,” Rachel replied, trailing a finger slowly up from Donna’s wrist to her elbow and turning her toward the door; she giggled at Donna’s shiver and her knowing smile said that she’d expect no less from Rachel.    
  
Later, Rachel patiently worked her way from Donna’s toes to her lips, drawing new gasps from Donna with every careful touch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all respect to "A Few Good Men"

_whiferdill asked: Any pairing, JAG setting_

Louis' smug smile was nearly enough to force Harvey into a bit of verbal conduct unbecoming in front of the Judge Advocate General, but Louis loved God and country and his intentions were always irritatingly patriotic. Still, Vice Admiral Pearson tended to take Harvey's side in these things... Or, perhaps not _always_ , her raised eyebrow said.

Maybe he'd just challenge Louis to a friendly game of softball instead.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Harvey/Mike/Rachel/Donna. How they all fit together._

To some extent, it started as a convenience, a few people on the short list for when that particular itch needed scratching after a long work-week; somewhat surprisingly, any of the twosomes were satisfying and that kept this as a very tidy, not-at-all boring solution to their lack of free time for social lives outside of Pearson Hardman. 

Everything came to a head when the four of them and two very nice bottles of wine found their way into Harvey’s apartment after a particularly bruising trial that had only been saved at the eleventh hour by a astute piece of lawyering by Mike Ross himself.  

“Michael,” Harvey said, his voice a little loose, a little gravelly from the wine, “I would personally like to thank you for your work today.”

Mike goggled; he looked at Donna and Rachel and asked, “Did you two put something in this wine because who is he right now?”

Harvey reached over and pulled Mike up by his tie, dragging him into a slow kiss, tongues slipping together, breath mingling before it quickly devolved into a strip show and Harvey climbing on top of Mike on the couch to thrust their cocks together in his palm; Donna and Rachel found their own way to enjoy the show that left Rachel licking her lips from between Donna’s knees.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Leverage/Suits, Eliot/Donna, exchanging snark and bodily fluids on Harvey’s desk_

“Hello, darlin’,” Eliot started, but Donna cut him off with a single finger held up, slowly wagging it back and forth as she finished up an email at her own pace, thank you very much.

“I don’t know who you are or what you think you’re up to, but whatever this tired routine is is not going to work,” Donna said, although she thought if this one would simply put aside his shtick, she’d be quite interested in teaching him the ways of the world; the biceps under that suit had her name on them, as far as she was concerned.

Two long but invigorating days later, they were all cracking open champagne in one of the conference rooms; Eliot’s team, Harvey, and Mike — and Donna, obviously — had closed a huge case on the worst kind of scum; the kind of case that made Mike, the do-gooder little bunny that he is, smile from ear to ear.

Donna stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Eliot, watching the rest of the team, and practically purred, “Go ahead and thank me now, since you wouldn’t have been able to crush Brockman without me.”

Eliot snorted indelicately, but he pressed closer and growled in a way that made Donna’s toes curl, “I know another thing I can’t do without you.” He nudged her shoulder and flicked his eyes toward the door.

Good thing it was after hours and Harvey owed her (a lot more than) one, because Eliot was a lot smoother with his tongue than with his pick-up lines.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Avengers/Suits, Tony needs someone to defend him for doing something stupid and takes a shine to Mike. Unfortunately, he’s already taken, but Harvey doesn’t mind showing off for an audience._

“You actually slapped my hand just now,” Tony said, feigning shocked. “I like this whole mentor-protege thing you two have going here, Harvey. Very discreet. And I also like how your associate’s lips match my suit.”

“Hands off, Tony. I don’t share well,” Harvey said quietly, his hand curling around the back of Mike’s neck possessively; Mike looked between the two of them like his head was on a spring.

“Hey now. Don’t I get—” Mike started to ask from his position on the bed between Harvey and Tony.

“No,” they said in unison. Tony ran a finger up Mike’s thigh, watching Harvey’s expression; he put his hands up in surrender when Harvey’s eyes narrowed. “Hands are off. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Specter.” He smirked when Harvey rolled his eyes. “How about this? Jarvis, put on some tunes.”

Barry White’s low voice purred out into the room. “You _would_ have such obvious musical tastes. How about you watch and learn something about subtlety, Stark.”

Tony kept his hands to himself and did learn a few things, like those red lips are multitalented… and that Harvey’s hair gel has some some gravity-defying characteristics that should either be mocked or investigated further, but first things first: ahem, _hands to himself_.


End file.
